Rematch Aries vs Black Star: Stein there's a Snake in your Office!
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Aries starts school, Maka and Soul are happy, Black Star is well... Black Star, and Stein has a parent to parent/teacher conference


Rematch Aries Against Black Star:

Stein There's a Snake in your Office

Maka, Soul, and Aries were on their way to school. As Maka ranted to Soul about her lesson, which she was so proud of, Aries let images of his new school cascade through his mind.

Aries (Hmmmm, I wonder what school will be like. Momma, Aunty Erica, and Uncle Free were the only people who taught me stuff.)

Maka continued on about her lecture, as Soul took notice of Aries deep in thought.

Soul (You know, if this kid is half witch then how is anyone goanna be able to trust him. Hell, half the school will want to kill him for his witch soul.)

Maka- Soul!

He snapped up as he and Aries were broken from the void of concentration; they now faced an angry Maka, who had many irritants but none more than being ignored.

Maka-Will you pay attention. I worked really hard on this lesson, and I want to make sure it's good.

Soul reached over and hugged Maka's shoulder.

Soul-Babe, it will be, it is. Just cause you're the one who made it.

He learned over and kissed her cheek, pulling back just in time to see her face flush red.

Maka-Soul, not in front of Aries.

Aries- I've heard you guys wrestling in a closet, I'm way past being bothered by that.

He strode past the couple, and began uphill the DWMA.

Soul and Maka stood for a moment half smiling at their little exhibition which Aries had referred. Taking one look into each other's eyes they started up the steps after Aries.

Stein stood on the school roof enjoying his cigarette, when he saw Aries, Maka, and Soul make their way into the building. So much had happened in just a few days, he now had a son, a new student, and a witch all at the same time. Just as his thoughts began he was interrupted by Tsubaki.

Tsubaki- Ummm, Professor Stein.

Stein- Yes, what is it Tsubaki?

Tsubaki-Your package arrived. I thought you would like to know.

Stein-What package? I didn't order anything.

Tsubaki- Well, someone sent you something then, the box is in yur office.

Stein stood puzzled.

Stein-Uh, thanks Tsubaki, I be down shortly.

Tsubaki- Ok, and a word of advice. Stay in Black Star's class this morning.

Stein- Oh, why?

Tsubaki- Well, he and Aries have a bit of a rivalry, and Black Star is his first class.

Stein smiled and dropped his cigarette off the roof.

Stein-Ha ha, then let the show begin.

Maka and Soul treaded the hallways behind Aries, whose silver hair and violet eyes caught instant attention. Even though Aries was small in stature he still had a presence which was easily noticed. As he walked along the corridor he heard the thoughts of his fellow students, many of them being the generic

"Who's that kid" or "Wow, he seems odd".

However one person's mind caught his attention causing him to pause and turn her way. In the mix of students was a girl maybe a foot taller with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She grinned at him and disappeared into a nearby classroom. Her thought lingered over Aries,

(Welcome to the DWMA, witch boy)

Aries' trance was broken by Soul bumping into him.

Soul- Hey, keep walking kid. You can't be late to your first class.

Maka giggled

Maka-You're one to talk.

Aries followed, but the girl still lingered in his mind, however the though was put away by the image of a guy blue, spiky hair and similar stature.

Stein walked towards his office. Tsubaki had alerted him of a package arriving, but what could it be? He had not ordered anything since the school fined him for ordering that rare Australian squirrel he dissected for his class last month. He opened the door to discover an open box on the floor and Medusa sitting on his desk.

Stein-M…Medusa! What in God's name are you doing here?

She laughed

Medusa-Well, I came to see you, and to check on Aries. Is his adjustment going well?

Stein was speechless, the last time he had seen Medusa she had embodied one of her snakes and slithered away from Death City.

Medusa-Oh what is it Stein? Are you really that surprised to see me?

Stein- Well, yes. Is there a more appropriate reaction?

Medusa- Well, most hello's for old friends come with a hug or kiss. Maybe a compliment or two.

Stein- You're not an old friend Medusa, if anything you're a nuisance.

Medusa- Nuisance? Hmmm, I don't think that's the appropriate term for it, but if it's what you like.

Stein finally had his composure again and leaned against the door.

Stein-Medusa, this is the last time I'll ask, why are you here?

Medusa stood up and stepped closer to Stein, her movement elegant and deliberate. She stopped only inches away.

Medusa-I'm here to help you save this shitty little school.

Stein laughed as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

Stein-Save it, from what? You hate this place, you're a damn witch.

Medusa smirked

Medusa-Maybe so, but I'm a witch you need to pay attention to.

Stein-Oh and why is that?

Medusa-Because Aries isn't the only half witch in the world.

Steins eyes widened

Stein-What do you mean?

Medusa-Well, the story begins just like Aries' had. When we were under death city the Kishin's madness somehow became amplified; far above what I anticipated.

Stein walked over as he listened to Medusa's story, praying it was a trick a lie ment to deceive him.

Medusa-The Kishin's madness effected people beyond death city, and all over the world.

Stein-Alright so how does this relate to Aries?

Medusa leaned against the wall, she chose her words carefully.

Medusa-During our …encounter under the city the waves of the madness picked up our emotions, thoughts, and everything else. They absorbed them and…they spread.

Stein-What do you mean spread?

Medusa-I mean that the wave lengths of our souls mixed with the waves of the madness and effected other people. Some of them were witches and some were humans.

Stein-So you're saying that the experienced heart madness?

Medusa-Heart what?

Stein sighed and sat down in his chair, he stretched over to the shelf and pulled out a black book. Flipping for a moment he found the pages and dropped the book on the desk.

Stein-Heart madness, it's a form of madness that originated when the Kishin was first born. I sets in quickly and unlike other forms of the Kishin's madness is only in effect for a short while.

Medusa leaned over the desk and examined the book as she read Stein continued to explain.

Stein-It cause's intense, lustful desire and makes the afflicted insatiable. Even the most conservative, composed person becomes a raving lunatic lost within his own carnal desire.

Medusa smirked and glanced up at Stein.

Medusa-Sounds familiar.

Stein- If that's what happened then it's no surprise multiple conceptions were made. However the fact that it would affect witches like that makes no sense.

Medusa-What do you mean?

Stein- I mean the waves are extremely weak, they would mostly effect humans with little to no soul power, and witches have incredibly strong souls.

Medusa-Yes, I can see that, but remember a witch was at the root of this.

Stein glared

Stein-Medusa, you said there are others.

Medusa-Others?

Stein-Other children, like Aries.

Medusa-Yes, I had forgotten. You see typically when a witch has a child with a human the witch soul takes over and then dictates the child's genetic make-up.

Stein-Alright.

Medusa-But, in the case of the children like Aries they all are part witch with incredibly powerful souls and abilities.

Stein-I see, do you know how many of these children there are?

Medusa-No, there's no way to know if the Heart's Madness was wide spread there could be hundreds of them.

Stein stood and pace a little mulling over all he had learned. Eventually he stopped and returned his gaze to Medusa.

Stein-How many do you know about?

Medusa- I know of roughly twelve.

Stein-Is that all?

Medusa- I'm afraid so, of course counting Aries we know of thirteen.

Stein sighed and began to walk to the door.

Medusa-Where are you going?

Stein-To Lord Death, he must be informed immediately.

Medusa-No don't! He can't know about what happened!

Stein-Why not, in fact I'm sure he already knows all of this.

Medusa stepped close and put her arms around Stein.

Medusa-Even so, please don't tell him.

Stein-Medusa, what…what are you doing?

Medusa-Stein, please listen to what I have to say. All my life my devotion was to magical science and experimentation. Before that night my only dream was to be a great scientist, but then…

She paused and searched for the words that would let him know how he had changed her.

Medusa-Stein…I…I Love You

Black Star stood in front of Aries he looked down to him even though he was only a few inches taller. The images of how this kid made a complete fool of him during their last encounter were fresh in his mind.

Black Star- So kid we meet again.

Aries looked at Soul

Aries- Why's he here?

Soul- He happens to be the DWMA's lead combat teacher.

Aries eyes grew wide and he soon broke into laughter.

Aries-Hahaha this idiot's a teacher!

Black Star interrupted Aries with a kick that sent him flying down the hall, Soul stood eyes wide and mouth open.

Soul-Bla…Black Star What the hell are you doing?

Black Star strode past him his adrenaline blocking out every word. When he reached Aries he knelt down so that their eyes were level.

Black Star-That's the last time you laugh at me kid.

Aries leaned up.

Aries- I'm sorry, I thought clowns were supposed to make you laugh.

Black Star grabbed Aries shirt by the collar and lifted him so that he was off the ground. Still the two were close in height so the boy was only inches in the air.

Black Star-Say that again kid. I dare ya.

Aries looked back with intensity as his opponent held him, just barely, above the ground. He listened to Black Star's mind hearing how he planned to defeat him.

Black Star (This kid is already scared, one hit of a soul attack and I'll knock him out cold.)

Aries grinned.

Aries-Put me down, now.

Black Star- Oh yeah, and what happens if I don't?

Aries-This.

He focused his energy letting his soul expand and gather the air around them. He began to rise taking Black Star with him, as they ascended a crowd gathered below their feet watching the toughest teacher in school be taken high above the floor.

Aries-Now, Let-Me-Go!

Black Star did just that and fell to the ground, landing on his back. He looked up at Aries who was still hovering, almost touching the ceiling.

Black Star-Just what the hell are you kid?

Aries- I'm Aries, son of the meister Stein and I'm also the kid that's goanna kick your butt!

With those words he dropped from his place in the air and landed on his feet in front of Black Star. He leaned forward and put a finger to the frightened teacher's forehead.

Aries-Soul Pulse.

The child sent a massive wave of soul energy through Black Star's body, at first nothing happened, but as a sting of blood trickled from Black Star's nose he shot across the corridor and into the wall.

The crowd that had gathered around them stood in shock as the child strode towards his target. The dust cleared to reveal that the force had knocked Black Star unconscious, but it didn't stop Aries. He continued toward the limp body of his adversary with anger in his eyes. Yet a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He had felt like this before, when his mother had stopped him while he was practicing his magic. He was almost in tears since he couldn't complete a spell, and she had simply placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her smiling and she said, "It's alright, you can try again later." He remembered how her smile and her hand felt, letting him know everything was alright.

So Aries looked up expecting to see his mother looking down, telling him everything would be alright, but his eyes found that he hand on his shoulder was Maka's. She looked at him and then over to Black Star, who was now being treated by Tsubaki. Maka sighed and said to him,

Maka-Aries, are you alright?

Aries nodded and Maka let a sigh relief

Maka-Good, Stein would have killed me if you were hurt.


End file.
